


阿奇托的圣诞快乐

by Helenaxxx



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 圣诞快乐愿槲寄生长青长绿。





	阿奇托的圣诞快乐

蕾娅一次从地球出差回来的时候，带回来了一个圣诞帽，戴在了5岁的本索罗的头上。她说，那是那里最盛大的一个节日，在这个节日里，所有的家人会聚在一起，坐在一棵奇怪的树下，一起拆礼物，还要一起烤火鸡、看电视。总之要一大堆人挤在一起做很多无聊的事情，但这就是他们眼里节日的意义。

本索罗点了点头，圣诞帽耷拉下来，让他黑色的刘海几乎遮掉了眼睛。

当他一个人堵在家门口，不许爸爸妈妈出门的时候，索罗家就有了过圣诞节的传统。没有火鸡没有圣诞帽也没有礼物，本索罗坐在爸爸妈妈中间，一起看全息投影，而爸爸总会比他先睡着。

 

后来，当蕾娅告诉他，他长大了了的时候，本索罗就要一个人过圣诞节了。

现在，本索罗确实长大了。

凯洛伦不再期盼圣诞节，不再期盼会有家人陪伴，甚至不再有期盼。

 

节日本身并无意义。

今年圣诞节，凯洛伦一个人来到了阿奇托。阿奇托上也只有他一个人。岛上的原住民并不在乎他的到来。

他就待一会儿，明天太阳升起前他就会回去，会到至高无上号，回到他早已完蛋的人生里去。

他看着远处的石头房子，嘴角松了松，但很快警觉起来。

他难道在期待什么吗？

不会的。

 

日落时分，天空中染上了瑰丽而奇异的色彩，在远方，两轮落日将要沉入海面。

原来阿奇托也是两轮落日，和塔图因一样。他忽然明白了他选择了这里的原因。

 

有一年圣诞节，卢克舅舅也来了。舅舅蹲下来让本索罗把圣诞帽戴到他的头上。他有一头美丽的金发，和可爱的笑容，本索罗不许他把帽子摘下。

后来，卢克告诉过他，他的祖父，也出生在塔图因的沙漠里，和他一样，一头金发。

而本索罗是一头黑发，卢克告诉他，这是他外婆头发的颜色。他的外婆来自纳布，那个风景秀丽的星球。

 

两轮落日沉入了海底，黑暗正在渐渐抹去灿烂的晚霞，海鸟的叫声逐渐远了，夜晚即将降临了。今天的阿奇托是个美丽的晴天，晚上也许可以看到很多星星。

本索罗坐在悬崖边的石头上，看着繁星点点，觉得和在第一秩序的舷窗里看到的并不一样。

韩会教他认星星。

也许那时的星星和现在的并不一样。

 

有一颗流星划过，本索罗记得在古老传说里，有时流星代表着一个灵魂的逝去，有时则意味着你许下的愿望会成真。那时人类还没有如此了解这片星空，但古往今来人类的悲欢大致相通。

 

本索罗已经很久没有这样胡思乱想过了。

 

“Merry Christmas，Mr. Ren.”

他听见了身后的声音。回过头，女孩正在他的身后，带着微笑看着他。

“圣诞快乐，最高领袖。”

她的眼神几乎有些调皮，月光照在她的肩头。

伦很久没有看到她了。

她的头发长长了，她的眼睛看起来有些疲倦。

伦不知道该说些什么，只能紧紧地盯着她。

“你还过得不错吗，最高领袖？” 她想调节一下气氛，朝他走了过来，他又有些害怕。

“我想你比我要清楚吧。” 

他又是那副样子。

“我不是来听这个的。” 蕾伊走到了他的身边，坐了下来。她看见他那双大得有些奇怪的手，正放在膝头，有些紧张地握紧了。

 

在夜深人静后，她悄悄地上了千年隼。她想好了，如果有人问她去哪里的话，她就说去阿奇托取回失落的绝地古籍。

她就要去找他了。

输入这个坐标的时候，她忽然觉得有些兴奋。和那一次去第一秩序很像。

她非去不可吗？不是的。

她完全可以不去，她也不应该去。

但她已经看到了小岛的影子了。

 

“她和我说过，你喜欢圣诞节。” 她有些犹豫，但还是说了出来。

“那她和你说过，小本索罗是如何拽着他们不让走，非要一起过节吗？”

“她说了。”

“是吗？” 他脸上有一毫秒的惊讶。

“是的，她说了。” 

提起关于本索罗的事情，对于蕾娅来说没有可能没有那么痛苦。他就不太会提起。蕾娅会讲讲他童年的事情。

本索罗的圣诞节，不能一个人。蕾娅说这话的时候，脸上的笑容无奈又幸福，仿佛那个黑发的小男孩就站在她的面前。

只不过那个黑发小男孩的故事停在了他十几岁的时候。

蕾伊看了看他，他正在盯着自己的手指。他没有戴手套。

夜已经深了，寒意正在沁入肌肤，潮水声起起伏伏，千年隼停在远处。

蕾伊知道，她既然出现在这里了，很多话就不用说了。他们真的有很久很久没有见面了。她没有想到，第二次见面，还是她去找的他。下次的话...

还会有下次吗？

 

“圣诞快乐。” 他的声音很轻。

 

“你怎么遛出来的？”

“就悄悄地走，反正我不在也是常事。” 

他扭头看了一眼她，她一副毫不担心的样子，望着远处的潮水。她果然是大义凛然地来通敌了，他忍不住转过头去笑了一下。

“你笑什么？”

“我猜这就是通敌的意思。” 他低沉的声音里带着难得的幽默。

“说不定过会儿，他们就带着人来抓我了。” 

蕾伊看着他亮晶晶的眼睛，平静而温柔，还有些快乐的神采。她很高兴，他没有再和她闹脾气了。她喜欢这样的本。

面对这样的他，通敌也不是什么事儿，至少在她眼里没什么大不了的。她想见见他不是很自然的事吗？

果然，到一个没有人的地方，思想也没有了规矩，面对着海洋夜空和星辰，她丝毫不忌惮让他们来检查她不正确的想法。

她感觉到他握住了她的手，他的手比她暖和许多。

她也靠上了他的肩膀，抓着他的胳膊。

“我也不想一个人。”

 

有时候累了一天躺上义军小行军床的时候，蕾伊觉得自己都快散架了，绝地的工作甚至比捡垃圾更辛苦。她为什么当时不就答应了他呢？他现在可正躺在第一秩序的双人大床上。

她对面的罗丝有时候晚上不会回来。

如果她也不回来呢？

她也躺在他的黑色双人大床上。

蕾伊坐起了身来，摇了摇头。不能这么想，不能这么想。

有时候她可真想念那个人，在看到夕阳的时候，在看到冰雪的时候，在睡不着的夜晚，在午后打哈欠的时候。

她叹了口气。

蕾伊知道她想念他，就像知道她为什么会离开他一样清楚。

去见见他吧，就这一次，在圣诞节。

 

她眼前的星光逐渐模糊了，她有些困了，眼皮有些耷拉。

“你困了吗？”

“没有。” 她抵着他的肩膀摇了摇头。

“我在冥想。”

“那你马上就要困了。” 他侧过头去，鼻子贴着她的头发。她的头发有甜美的香味。

“你会梦到什么呢？”

“你不是知道吗？every night night desperate to sleep. you see an island.” 

她睁开了眼睛，抬起头来看向他，伸出了手。他下意识地躲了躲。

“你害怕？” 她的指尖停在了他的鼻梁上，轻轻地抚摸着。

他的脸蛋，或者说他的整个人是她见过最矛盾的。

她坐到了他的对面来，面对着他，看着他那张长长的、有些歪斜、棱角格外分明的脸，这张有些神经质的脸上，有一双漂亮又温柔像月光又像海水的眼睛，总是湿漉漉的，而一条伤疤，穿过了他湖水般平静的眼睛。

那是她留下的痕迹。

她轻轻地描画着他脸上的痕迹，指尖仿佛还能触摸到些许光剑的余温。在弑星者基地的悬崖上，其实他们也靠得很近，她几乎能感受到光剑的灼热扑向她的脸。

就像本索罗此刻温柔地吻着她的手。

他孤独得太久了，他们都是。蕾伊觉得自己仿佛正在飘起来。

蕾娅和她说，地球人会在槲寄生下接吻。

“本，你见过槲寄生吗？”

他看向了她，眼睛里盛满了小心翼翼的渴望。

她轻轻地勾住了他的脖子。

 

这是敌人的嘴唇，这是爱人的味道。

 

她躺在他的怀里，看着银河。

“我们在这里拉过手。” 她扯了扯他的手指。 

“只来得及拉手。”

她和他都笑了，后来发生了什么我们都知道。

“把事情做完吗。” 他凑在她的耳边轻轻说，热气哄得她笑着推开了他。

圣诞节需要圣诞礼物，而她仿佛就是本索罗29岁圣诞节的礼物，从遥远的光年外飞过来，滑下阿奇托的烟囱，落到本索罗的怀里。

 

规矩是收到了礼物，就要拆开。本索罗拆开了他的圣诞礼物。

她就躺在他的黑色披风上，月光照在她的身体上。

她微微曲着腿，胸前随着呼吸起伏着，有些紧张，但是相信多过了害怕。

本索罗忽然想到，她才十九岁，他是她的第一个人爱人。

她微微抬起身体，赶在他想太多之前，给了他一个笨拙的亲吻，手指轻轻地向下，去碰他的身下。

她不知道如果那天晚上卢克没有来的话，事情会不会像现在这样。

她赤裸着，躺在他的黑披风上，而他伏在她的身上，亲吻着她的耳侧、她的脖颈，温暖而潮热，而她的脚趾会碰到草叶和露水，传来冰凉刺骨的刺激。他的黑发落在她的身上，她的小腹会碰到他的下身，她会主动地弓起腰，张开腿，去碰他，去获得更多的接触和抚慰。

就像沙漠里的行人看到了水源，她可是在沙漠生活了十九年的人。

他喷在她胸前的呼吸更加粗重，她低头看着她胸前的花蕊在他的爱抚下立起，他黑色的长发偶尔掠过她立起的粉色。他的动作愈加不受控制起来，他会轻轻地咬自己，让她忍不住轻轻地呻吟起来。

他的手指往她的身下去了，她敏感地夹了一下腿。他的手指毫无技巧地在她的缝隙间滑过，也许他在寻找她的花心，但没有关系，她知道自己湿得快滴到他的掌心了，她有些害羞又有些娇嗔地吮吸了一下他的耳垂。

“你可是在通敌啊。” 他轻轻地揉捻着她的花心。

她感到更多温暖的东西流淌了出来，她一把抓过了他身下的怪物，不示弱地抚弄，直到听见他沉重的呻吟。

他忽然停下了动作，坐起身来，她一眼看见了他身下的怪物，昂首挺立。这样孤独站立的怪物着实有些可怜，就像他一样，只能在无人的深夜里用手给予他抚慰。和她一样。

但现在不会了。她看着那里的眼神也许有些饥渴了，她抬眼看向他，依旧是那双潮湿而温如的眼睛，起了一层薄薄情欲迷雾。

他托她的腿臀把轻轻地把她往下拖了拖。蕾伊才发现，她在他的进攻下已经离开了他的披风。他的动作之后，她的腿心已经离那里不远了。

她想告诉他没有做过，她有些紧张。

他的眼神没有离开过她，轻轻地扶起了她的腿，打开。

她知道她以一种非常坦诚的姿势躺在了他的面前，完完全全地呈现给了他。

 

他缓缓进入的时候，她紧紧抓住了和她十指交缠的他的手。她猜测她流血了，但她不在乎，被撑开的疼痛让她感到他格外真实。她现在就紧紧地抓住他了。

他不知道她会是这么温暖而强势。她青涩的身体吞下了他，仿佛一口吞下了他的灵魂，填满了他的每一个角落。他的脑子里开始空白，只剩下她。

她愿意接受他，她愿意，她愿意，她愿意。

她紧皱的眉头慢慢展开，给了他一个浅浅的微笑。

他想给她带来极致的高潮。她是整个银河系他最想保护的人。

他的顶入一开始克制而耐心，她温软的内壁也好好吮吸着他的每一寸。他尽力集中着注意力，注意着擦过那里的时候，她会收缩。就是那里，他用力地擦过那里，她开始扭动着迎合，她的双腿缠上了他的腰。他无法控制着自己的动作，抱着她奔向高处。

她的脑子里只有无尽的渴望。渴望这样奔向高潮的路程永无终点。

在迷离的撞击和着陆中间，她忽然睁开了眼睛，看见了漫天星光。原来，他们就在这遍野荒原上，在星辰寰宇之下，流淌、翻涌，赤裸的身体被亿万光年外的星尘照亮，和存在了亿万年的海洋一起，流淌翻涌撞击颤抖。

她毫无顾忌地叫了出来，在无声的旷野里回荡着他们肉体撞击的声音。

这是大胆而坦荡的仪式。

他逐渐加快的节奏让她知道他快到了，他的另一只手也帮她抚慰着她的阴蒂，送她登上高峰。

她并不在乎能否高潮，这场性事的重点不在这里。

他们终于可以在一起了。他们总要在一起的。他们在一起了。

即使终有一天他们要死在对方手里，他们也永远属于彼此，要在无人的黑暗里追逐着灵肉合一的欢愉，双双跳下高潮的悬崖。

她跳动起来，而他紧紧地抱着她交出了自己。

 

“Merry Christmas, Ben.” 

“我爱你。” 

 

他似乎已经在她的身边睡着了，她还没有。她知道他梦见了阳光、圣诞和孩子。

 

本索罗从29岁的圣诞节起，不再会孤独。无论是死去还是活着，他都不再孤独。


End file.
